Photocopieuse de mon coeur !
by Honey Ze
Summary: je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'entre une photocopieuse et un mur j'aurais pus trouvé l'amour , mais faut croire que tout est possible dans la vie ...! Read & Review please Bonne Lecture !


**Disclaimer:** **tout appartient à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer **

**AN:** **j'ai écris ce one-shot en plein stage , une envie comme ca . c'est mon premier one-shot , donc ca craint je sais mais bon connaitre vos point de vue ca fait rien . j'espere que j'aurais des reviews =) . la prochaine fois j'en écris un en rating M .**

**Bonne lecture !**

7eme jour de stage , un lundi matin , je suis assise devant mon pc portable a écouter de la musique et a bosser. Et chaque matin je remerc e le ciel d'être placé derrière la photocopieuse ! bizarre vous direz mais quand vous savez que un des stagiaires du deuxième étage vient tous les jours faire ses photocopies ici me donne des frissons d'excitement rien qu'a y penser ! Edward Cullen ! grand , Très grand ! cheveux couleur bronze , yeux d'un vert pétillant et beau comme un dieu ! dieu merci mon bureau est a coté de l assistante des ressources humaines ! j'ai apercu sa photo et son prénom le premier jour et me demandait toujours a quoi il ressemblait en vrai ! et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais été décu ! alors me voila chaque matin a bosser et à attendre le moment ou sa glorieuse personne entre a pas feutré et se dirige derrière moi pour faire ses photocopies . timide que je suis , je ne me suis jamais retournée pour lui parler , en dehors du rapide regard au dessus de mon pc quand il rentre , et qu'il capte toujours avec un sourire en coin .aujourd'hui ne différe en rien des autres jours , il a bien sur capté mon regard au dessus du pc et j'ai rougis je me re- concentre directement sur ce que je fais sur mon pc et essaie d'oublier les frissons qui parcoure mon corps quand je le sens derrière moi ! je n'ai jamais autant voulu etre une photocopieuse juqu'a ce jour ! alors que j'essayais comme tous les jours d'oublier mon fantasme ambulant , je parcourais mon facebook et vis que mon ex Jake m'avait écris sur mon mur un message assez comique je dirais : j'affichais mon profil et lu le message :

**Bells , mon amour , je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé , reviens moi je t'en supplie je t'aime toujours 333 **

Pff oui oui c'est ca , débile ! j'eu un soupir énervé et commencais a taper un commentaire en réponse :

**Vas te faire foutre , j éspères qu'elle s'occupe bien de toi ou bien elle a du te laisser tomber vu qu'elle en avait marre .. **nan c'est nul, je debattais entre effacer le message ou l'enrichir quand je vis deux avant –bras musclé de chaque coté de mon pc et sentis un parfum divin m'envelopper !

-Tu permets me dit-il ? oh oui pensais-je ! je ne pus lui répondre et hochais la tête , il pris la souris , tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche , s'envoya une invitation d'ajout . il me déconecta et se reconecta avec son compte , accepta la demande , et envoya une demande de mise en relation . j'eus les yeux exorbité et continua d'observer son manège . il se déconecta et me fis signe de me reconecter . je lui obeit et me reconectais , il accepta sa demande de mise en relation , alla a mon profil et l'afficha aux yeux de tout le monde dans l'actualité :

**Bella Swan est en couple avec Edward Cullen **

il me deconecta encore une fois , se reconecta , accéda à mon profil et commenta le nouveau statut :

**I Love You **

Je restais gelé sur place , il me fit un doux baiser sur la nuque et me murmura a l oreille :

-dine avec moi ce soir ? tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je t'observe et que je cherchais le courage de t'inviter a sortir !

Je me penchais en arrière vers lui et sentis sa poitrine musclé , ramenais ma main vers sa nuque et rapprochais son oreille de ma bouche , je lui murmurais un oui et lui fis un baiser sur la joue . il tourna sa tête vers moi et je ne pus contenir mon sourire quand je vis sa mine heureuse . il redressa sa tête et vis qu'il n y avait personne dans l étage , tout le monde était dans la pièce d'à coté il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement

**A plus tard mon cœur **

**A plus tard Edward **

Il partit et je me passait la main sur la nuque en essayant de garder le plus de son odeur sur moi et eut un sourire plastré sur la figure pour toute la journée . Merci Photocopieuse ! Merci Facebook !


End file.
